bigmachinefandomcom-20200216-history
Magnetic
Magnetic is the tenth studio album by the Goo Goo Dolls, released on June 11, 2013 through Warner Bros. Records.GOO GOO DOLLS: New Album Magnetic Available May 7th It was released on CD, vinyl and as a digital download.Magnetic: The Goo Goo Dolls: Music The recording process took place during the latter half of 2012 and into early 2013. John Rzeznik came up with the album title during a phone conversation with his manager, who told Rzeznik to "think of a title for the record. Try to use one word." Magnetic was the first word that Rzeznik could think of.Magnetic: Chatting with Goo Goo Dolls' John Rzeznik History During an interview with UpVenue on February 16, 2011, Rzeznik confirmed that he had been writing new material for a new album during the Something for the Rest of Us Tour: "I've actually been experimenting, in this last week, while we've been out on this tour, just writing lyrics and then figuring out the melodic structures," says Rzeznik. "We can't wait another four years to put another album out; that's just a ridiculous waste of time."Interview With Goo Goo Dolls. On August 9, 2012, the band announced that they had started recording their tenth studio album.Recording In a column for Japanese Rock magazine InRock Robby Takac revealed some details about recordings sessions on the new album. The new album is scheduled for an early 2013 release on the Warner Bros. Records. The band will use a few producers like they did on Something for the Rest of Us. In August and September they had various recording sessions with John Shanks at Henson Recording Studios in Hollywood, LA and in October 2012 with Gregg Wattenberg at Quad Studios in New York City. More recording sessions are planned with Greg Wells in Los Angeles in November 2012.Robby Takacs monthly InRock column On January 18, 2013, the band released the first single off of Magnetic titled "Rebel Beat".Goo Goo Dolls (googoodolls) on Twitter Later on February 15, 2013 the Goo Goo Dolls tweeted an exclusive first look at the Magnetic album cover.Goo Goo Dolls (googoodolls) on Twitter On April 3, 2013 they announced that the release date would be pushed back from May 7 to June 11. More than a month later on July 19, 2013 the Goo Goo Dolls announced their second single from Magnetic will be "Come to Me".New Single "Come to Me" Track listings Standard edition Deluxe edition Reception Critical Magnetic received mixed reviews from music critics upon its release. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album has received an average score of 57, based on 7 reviews, indicating "mixed or average" feedback. Allmusic's James Christopher Monger gave the album a mixed review, stating: "Rzeznik and Takac are merely sticking with the program that they helped to create, but they have honed their sound so close to the corporate bone that the marrow is beginning to show."AllMusic Chart performance Magnetic debuted at number 8 on the Billboard 200 chart, selling 29,000 copies in its first week. Personnel Band members *Mike Malinin – drums, backing vocals *John Rzeznik – guitars, piano, vocals, composer (tracks 1–5, 7–9, 11) *Robby Takac – bass, vocals, composer (tracks 6, 10) Other personnel *John Alicastro – engineer, programming, backing vocals *Mike Brylinski – engineer, pro-tools *Paul Buckmaster – strings *Rob Cavallo – producer (track 9) *Dan Chase – engineer, keyboards, programming *Steve Churchyard – string engineer *Todd Clark – composer (track 9), backing vocals *Angela Desimone – management *Ian Driscoll – engineer, pro-tools, backing vocals *Larry Einbund – management *Mark Endert – mixing *Richie English – string arrangements, piano *Brad Fernquist – guitars *Claire Fisher – violin *Gretchen Fisher – violin *Kiersten Fisher – viola *Lara Fox – engineer *Derek Fuhrmann – vocal arrangement, guitars, keyboards, backing vocals *Asia Geiger – band photo *J.T. Harding – composer (track 2) *Martin Horne – booking *Cheryl Jenets – production manager *Ted Jensen – mastering *Doug Johnson – mixing assistant *Jillette Johnson – backing vocals *Charlie Judge – keyboards *Neil Krug – cover photo *Paul Lamalfa – engineer, pro-tools, programming *Michael Lauri – programming, backing vocals *David Levine – booking *Ian MacGregor – engineer *Peter Mack – assistant engineer *Frank Maddocks – cover art, creative director, design *Kevin Matela – assistant engineer *Doug McKean – engineer *Joel McNeely – string arrangements *Jamie Muhoberac – keyboards *Stevie Notes – vocal arrangement *Gunnar Olsen – programming *Ross Petersen – engineer *Tim Pierce – guitars *Michelle Rogel – production assistant *Justin Rose – engineer, piano engineer, string engineer *Dylan Shanks – trombone *John Shanks – composer (tracks 4, 7, 11), producer (tracks 4, 7, 11), guitars, keyboards, mandolin, percussion, piano, synthesizer, backing vocals *Chris Shaw – engineer *Lenny Skolnik – assistant engineer, programming, backing vocals *Alison Stanton – backing vocals *Ben Stanton – backing vocals *Andy Stochansky – composer (track 8), backing vocals *Lance Sumner – assistant engineer *Shari Sutcliffe – production coordination *Alex Tenta – art direction, design *Roger Treece – vocal arrangement *Korel Tunador – keyboards *Gregg Wattenberg – composer (tracks 1–3, 5), producer (tracks 1–3, 5–6, 9–10), vocal arrangements, guitars, keyboards, backing vocals *Mia Wattenberg – backing vocals *Katie Weissman – cello *Greg Wells – producer (track 8), drum programming, piano *Norman Wonderly – creative director *Max ZT – hammered dulcimer References External links